The Seshari Empire
The Seshari Empire and Sassarana Jungle [claim] * Kiana Ethnic Groups Part 1 * Kiana Ethnic Groups Part 2 *What Makes a Snake? Part 1 *Heckin’ Religion! Kiana Religious Beliefs Part 1 *Welcome to the Jungle! Part 1 *Koth and Idri *Main Pantheon of the Kiana *Sila and Bohta Part 1 *Kiana Magic *What Makes a Snake Part 2: Reproduction *A Shipful of Sneks *Sila and Bohta Part 2 *Kiana Magic Part 2 *Koth and Idri Age 1 *Unexpected Guests *Illustrated Fauna Part 1: Carnivores *The Sindhi Canal *What Makes a Snake Part 3: Where You May Boop *Illustrated Fauna Part 2: Non-Carnivores *New Pet! *[Secondary Claim The Queendom of Kuth] *The Learning Curve *[Market Monday Soroush, the Shining Capital of the Seshari Empire] *Snek Scripts and Number Stuff *Seshari Military Info Part 1 *Family Tree of the Kiana Major Deities *Weapons and Armor of the Kiana *Pit Viper *Snakes in the Rain *Kuth Land Report *Gensha Timelapse Video *The Oracle of Zion *I Want to Serve the Empire! *Kiana Warfare Part 3: Traps *More Fauna of the Sassarana and Beyond *Quelling Dissent and Conquering the Gyrati and Gahara *A Letter of Recommendation *The Debriefing *Farewell *Boring Reports and Reminders *An Unbelievable War *The Sailor Snake *Meeting With the Sitta Lords of Sikar-Shounam *The Sikar Ride to War *The Visitor Returns (part 1) *Commander Arima’s Greatest Victory *Concluding the Shakar War *A Visitor in the Rose Garden *The Prophet Part 1 *Some Plants of the Sassarana *The Prophet Part 2 *General Map of Kuth and the Seshari Empire *The Benefactor *Something Slithers By the Riverbed *The Mandate of the Caliph *Snakes on the Tide *Clean Snakes are Healthy Snakes *Oh Captain, My Captain *Some Art of the Crew of the Dawnbird *Updates on the Events of the Other Kiana Nation *Uses of Mana Crystals and Enchantments in Kuth and the Seshari Empire *The Patrons *The Seshari-Kuth Proxy War *Two Delegations to Lireia *Carnomancy Classes in Seshar and Kuth *Another Update of Events in the Snake Lands *Who is Friendo in Cobra Snek Land? *Something Scaly This Way Comes *The Taoloa Alliance *Back in the Capital *A Letter to Lykanee *An Important Meeting in Kuth *Declaration of War *Xaskaria Reborn *How the War Really Began *The Seshari Advancement *Snekky Buisness *The Kuth Advancement *Return to Zylium *A Proposition for the Caliphate *Tipping the Scales *The Battle of 300 *The Capture of Zion *Tol and Smol *A Shipful of Genasi! *The Beginning of the End *Snakes on the Tide *[Wanderer Wednesday Quest to the Prophesied Land] *The Greatest Theft *In Memoriam: The Life of Shilal *The End of the War *A New Guest in the Capital *For Want of a Meal *Snakes and Lions *What the Wind Swept Into Hangha *Court Politics *Making History *The Brewing Storm *Heckin’ Desert Drama *Have the Gods Abandoned Us For Our Sins? *When Lords Awaken Gods *When Lords Awaken Gods (Epilogue) *Letter to Lykanee 2 *Righting Wrongs *The Training Begins *[Market Monday Soroush, The Capital of the Seshari Empire! (Again)] *A Training Montage *Making Plans for the Future *Rediscovering the Rift *First Official Whend Meeting of Nations *The Xaskarian Creation Myth *Religious and Scientific Beliefs of the Xaskarians *On Distant Shores *The Grand Alliance of Whend *Map of the Allied Nations of Whend *Founding Myth of Seshar: The Trials of Arsheema *The Weaver’s Work *Xaskarian Biology Expanded *Development Reports Across the Empire *Dealing With the Confederacy *A Day in the Life of the Empress’s Wife *A Shared Evening *The Serpentine Alliance *A Meeting in Kuth *A New Census and A New Seshari Empire *A Map of All Nations and Non-Unified Peoples of Southern Bostonia *Beast in the Mountains *A New Tall and Small Formal Meeting *A Long Way From Home *Encounter in the North *My Big Fat Gay Wedding [Part 1] *Xaskarian Aakyoda and Air Genasi Rider *Day 2: May the Gods Smile Down Upon This Union *When The Greatest Day of Your Life is Right Around the Corner [ My Big Fat Gay Wedding Part 3] *Geomancer *The Seshari Royal Wedding *The Empress and Her Wife *The Other Seshari Royals [24CE] *A Match Made in Zyliumport *Playing With Fire(Genasi) *Three Snakes, One Evening *A Very Tired Empress and Very Tired Princess *Meeting of the Full Council *Request Answered *The Fire Genasi Ethnicities: In Chibi! *A Necessary Arrangement *A New Seshari Census and the Results of the Border War *[Tech Tuesday New Uses for Seshari Rubber] *An Unusual Figure Slithers Around Bostonia *A Meeting of Great Importance *The Great Four Nations Meeting *Operation: KIP *Another Normal Meeting of the Seshari Council *The Four Nations Treaty *The Reptilian States *Good Morning Sila! *More Than Just a Bunch of Goats *[Market Monday Dahs’Khanash, Seshari City of the Gods] *Seshari Government Reforms *[Tech Tuesday Glass Spellware and it’s Discoveries] *College in Kuth Part 1 *A Long Awaited Naval Post *College in Kuth Part 2: The Party *Espionage in the Grand Sea War *The Sirenic War *Movement Across Southern Bostonia *Not So Pleasant Morning in Dahs’Khanash *The Life of Shiva *Outbreak in the Crownlands *The Awhendgers: The Call of the Weaver *Another Recap Meeting *Albums of the Map or Races *Illustrated Map of the Races of Whend *A Brief History of Seshar and the Women Who Ruled Her *Date Night *Temporary Empress Lyzina *The Full Seshari Royal Family *History of the Hanan Empire *The Map of Whend Animated *One Final Report *Another Character Epilogue for the Sneks (and Co.) *Shard Six Statistics Category:Whend